


Truth or Dare

by thegirlwhosalive



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Drinking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Party, Party Games, Pining, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhosalive/pseuds/thegirlwhosalive
Summary: “So tell us the truth. What’s your secret?”My heart clenched at the question. I knew it was coming but the shots that I had been downing didn’t prepare me to answer. I had to say something believable as they could tell when I lied, but I couldn’t very well shout from the rooftops that I was in love with my straight best friend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Truth or Dare

Music filled the room, my heart beat to the sound of the bass. Every inch of the house was covered in bodies whose voices screamed to be heard over the noise. The smell of alcohol invaded my senses and memories began to resurface. 

An arm around my shoulder brought me back to the reason I was at the party. 

“Here we are, George. Our first party all together!” Dream said with a grin directed at our friend group. 

I smiled in response, glad I was finally able to spend time with my closest friends in person. 

We had decided a meet-up was necessary as soon as possible. After months of wishing, weeks of planning, and days of excitement the time had come. Dream’s house was the biggest and most practical for all of us to stay at. Of course with the chosen house came the location. Florida, a place notorious for its clubbing and parties. So it wasn’t a shock that at some point in the trip we’d end up dancing and drunk. 

“How do you even know these people Dream?” Karl inquired as we made our way over to the drinks. 

“Shhh! Don’t give my secret identity away. Today I am undercover,” he replied jokingly. 

“Alright Clay, ‘cause no one will guess that the mysterious 6’3 stranger with blonde hair hanging out with the feral boys is Dream himself,” Quackity joked.

Dream stuck his tongue out in response, causing us to laugh. 

“Anyways I know some people here who know some people here. I mean that’s the usual idea of parties,” Dream answered, and poured some beer into two solo cups. 

“Let’s get this party started!” He exclaimed and handed me the red cup with a wink. 

I quickly took a sip so the cup would hide my flushed cheeks. The alcohol burned as it went down its heat adding to the simmering fire within me. 

I nursed my drink from the sidelines and watched an intoxicated Karl dance. I wasn’t the biggest fan of parties but the presence of my friends made this one slightly more enjoyable. However, as per usual I ended up mostly alone while my more outgoing companions livened the place up. 

“Hey, pretty boy,” a slurred voice from behind me said. My breath quickened and I turned to see who the drunken words belonged to. 

I was met with golden eyes that most people would consider emerald. Precious all the same. 

“Dream you’re drunk,” I said, rolling my eyes at the taller man. 

“Don’t give my identity away Georgie!” He replied with a childish look of shock evident on his face.

I giggled at the absurdness. The drinks must have started to reach my head. 

His tan hand reached for the vodka in my hand and I didn’t stop him from taking it. I watched as he expertly gulped down the hard liquor without so much as a flinch. And if I thought that the movement of his Adam's apple was attractive no one had to know. 

He looked at me with a certain indistinguishable emotion prevalent behind his eyes. I wanted to tear my gaze away from the freckled skin, angular structure, and full lips that made up his face. But I was entranced so I savoured the time with my best friend knowing that when I went back to England I would miss the feeling that flickered in my chest. 

“George-” he started only to be interrupted by Sapnap.

“Guys! There you are, I've been looking for you.”

We were dragged to another part of the house by our friend and the moment was broken. 

“Where are we going Sap?” I asked. 

“We’re gonna play a game!” He replied excitedly and sat us at the couch area where the rest of our friends and many random Floridians sat. 

“What game?” Dream asked, sitting down on the ground beside Quackity. 

“Truth or dare!” Karl answered, giggles fueled by shots leaving his mouth. 

“What are we in seventh grade?” I asked unimpressed by the big reveal. 

“Aw, is George scared of a little dare?” Sapnap challenged. 

“Fine. I’ll play.” I threw my hands up in defeat and took a swig of Karl’s vodka to make the game more bearable. 

“Alright, Karl. Truth or dare?” A girl who Karl befriended during our time at the house asked. 

“Dare!”

“Hmm. I dare you to let one of us message someone on your phone!” 

Karl handed his phone over to the girl, his drunkenness allowing for it to happen with a lot more ease than a normal content creator with millions of followers should have. 

Luckily, the girl passed it over to Sapnap, “You’re his friend so you’ll probably have a better idea of what’ll embarrass him.”

Sapnap grinned evilly and typed away at the phone. I knew Karl’s reaction the next morning was going to be hilarious. 

“My turn! Okay, George, truth or dare?” Karl asked. 

“Dare,” I answered. 

“Oh! Does Georgie here have a secret?” Dream teased. I cringed internally at the truth of his joke. 

“Wow trying to hide something from us?” Quackity joined in. 

“Yeah wouldn’t have expected you to be so… daring,” Sapnap said the lame joke causing more laughter with its drunken audience than it should have. 

I rolled my eyes and faced the ground. “Shut up.”

“Well, I dare you to pick truth next round!” Karl dictated. 

“That’s such an annoying dare. Seriously!” I said. 

A few rounds passed by with stupid stunts, unimportant revelations, and corny jokes. I drank more throughout the game to try and reach some sort of euphoria rather than worry about the truth I would have to face. 

“Truth or dare Clay?”

“Dare,” Dream replied unsurprisingly, never one to back down from a challenge.

“I dare you to DM your celebrity crush right now on Twitter,” Quackity said. 

“That’s so easy Quackity,” Sapnap argued. 

“The difference is its Dream. Like the person might actually reply to a verified user who gets hundreds of thousands of likes on his tweets,” Quackity reasoned.

“True. I mean he does have a better chance of getting Ariana Grande to reply than most of the population.” Sapnap relented. 

Dream opened his phone and started to type fingers shakier than usual. 

“If we get to talk to a celebrity tonight then this party will be legendary,” one of the girls playing gushed. 

The noise of an incoming Twitter message brought my attention away from the game. I didn’t have notifications turned on for most people. So it was probably Tommy wondering how the “Florida rager” was going. I opened the app and laughed. 

The group's attention turned to my sudden outburst and I showed them my screen. A DM from Dream. 

“Very funny Clay. That’s such a cop-out,” I said. 

“Well you are my celebrity crush George,” he replied with a coy smile. 

“Get in line,” I shot back with a smile of my own. 

Even though I knew it was a joke and a way out of the dare his words made me glow. He would never feel the same way about me but I could pretend for an instant that all the flirtatious comments were a promise, not a fantastical hope. 

“Ugh you two are so nauseating,” Sapnap said, faking a gag. “That makes it your turn George. We didn’t forget you only have one option.”

“So tell us the truth. What’s your secret?”

My heart clenched at the question. I knew it was coming but the shots that I had been downing didn’t prepare me to answer. I had to say something believable as they could tell when I lied, but I couldn’t very well shout from the rooftops that I was in love with my straight best friend. 

My drunk mind searched for a good answer and it raced from my mouth before I could catch up to it, “I like someone at this party.”

My hand slapped over my treacherous mouth that had betrayed me moments before. I wanted to curl into a ball and disappear. I took a breath to calm down and looked around the house wherein at least sixty people danced the night away. I could salvage this. There were so many people and I could pass off an attraction to any one of them easily; it didn’t necessarily mean that it was one of the people I truly knew. 

“That’s the most interesting confession we’ve had all night!” Sapnap rejoiced at my answer. 

I looked at the ground trying to avoid eye contact with the one I liked. He was like wood to the flame inside me and I couldn’t resist the pull of his stare. We locked eyes and his questioning gaze paralyzed me. 

Could he have figured it out? No! He didn’t even know I liked guys. He probably thought it was one of the pretty girls in our game.

I tore my eyes away from that which could make me grow with warmth and focused back on the game. 

Before I knew it, it was Dream’s turn again. 

“Okay since you cheated with your last dare this one’s going to be intense!” Quackity warned him. 

“Give me your worst,” he replied with alcohol-fueled confidence.

“I dare you to kiss the hottest person at this party.”

Ice. It was like I was made of ice and not an ember of happiness remained. I regretted ever coming to this party, ever setting foot in Florida, ever laying eyes on the boy who had stolen my heart over discord calls and video games. 

I would have to watch Dream make out with some random girl who had never done anything to deserve his favour. Never done anything to earn that kiss, but would get it all the same. I knew when I saw the act that I would shatter. 

He got up slowly as if worried about the outcome. He wouldn’t have to worry. Any girl with working eyes and a taste for men would welcome his embrace. 

It was painful to see him walk across to my side of the room coming closer to me but going so far away at the same time. 

And the boy I loved sat back down. I froze for he was in front of me. It must be a farce, the joke from the last round becoming ongoing. I looked at the ground, not bearing to see the humour in his eyes when he left me eternally cold with the punchline that was soon to come. 

His hand was warm on my jaw. Small sparks inside me reigniting at the simplest touch. Dream lifted my face to meet his eyes. Eyes not merely of sunlight, but starfire.

“Is this okay?” He whispered, breath hot against my face. 

I nodded slowly, fearful that I was only the but of a joke. My gaze drifted to his pink lips that were closer than I had ever seen before and the short distance between us was closing in. 

Fire. His mouth was hot against my own. The passion seeping through the kiss like smoke from a flame. Dream was kissing me. So kissed back, trying to convey years of want into one action. Our surroundings were forgotten and it was just our inferno. Raging, beautiful, unending, and prepared to consume the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. I truly appreciate each kudo and comment you give it really makes a difference in my day!


End file.
